mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Car Wars
'''Car Wars '''is the 19th episode of season 4 in the animated series. In the episode, after years of being abused by Mr.Bean on the roads, the driver of the Reliant three wheeler becomes apoplectic with revenge on Mr.Bean. Plot Mr. Bean is finishing washing his dishes when he accidentally slips on some water he has spilled in his kitchen, shattering all his plates. On his way to the shop to buy some more, his car breaks down and he has to take it to Dickie's Garage to be repaired. After his Mini is fixed, he continues on his journey to the shop to buy more plates. On the way, he overtakes a truck, causing the Reliant Regal, which is travelling in the opposite direction, to swerve and crash into a mail box. Bean pulls up outside Peace and Love Mugs and heads inside to buy some more plates. As he is about to get back into his Mini, he notices that the Reliant has returned and the driver is intent on revenge. Bean quickly grabs his plates and runs out of the way just in time before the Reliant pushes his Mini into the back of the Peace and Love Mugs delivery truck. Afterwards, Bean is driving around, nervously hoping he does not encounter the Reliant again. However, the Reliant does manage to find Bean and gives chase, eventually cornering Bean in a park and sending him driving into the duck pond. Bean is able to have his Mini towed out of the duck pond and vows immediate vengeance. Later, Bean is driving through the streets of London in search of the Reliant. When he finds it, the two vehicles participate in a game of chicken when Bean's Mini stalls. Fearing for his life, he abandons his Mini, rescues his Teddy and hides behind a phone booth. The Reliant, however, avoids a collision with the Mini and pulls up at the next intersection. Bean attempts to report the driver's reckless behaviour to the police in the phone booth, but the Reliant returns and knocks the booth over, disconnecting the phone. That night, Bean is in his flat supposedly about to get ready for bed when he looks down at his Mini from his flat window and notices a piece of paper on the windscreen. When Bean goes down stairs to investigate, he discovers that the piece of paper contains a drawing of a skull and cross bone which has been placed on his windscreen by the driver of the Reliant, which is parked behind the Mini. Bean attempts to reason with the driver of the Reliant who does not respond when Bean knocks on the door, leading him to believe that the driver is not in the vehicle. However, as Bean is making his way back to his flat, the driver of the Reliant turns his car headlights on and starts revving his engine. Bean then tries to outrun the Reliant and drives into a scrapyard. He parks his Mini and seeks confrontation with the driver but it turns out that he has gotten out of the car and hijacked the crane, putting Bean's Mini through the crusher. Bean is devastated at this turn of events as the Reliant drives off triumphantly. The next morning, Bean takes the remains of his Mini to Dickie's Garage to be rebuilt. Characters Starring * Mr. Bean TriviaCategory:Episodes * This episode's title is a possible reference to the ''Star Wars ''franchise. * The scene in the tunnel in which the Reliant turns on its headlights, revs its engine and speeds towards Bean's Mini appears to be very similar to a scene in the live-action episode, The Curse of Mr. Bean, in which Bean gets out of the multi-deck car park without paying by turning on his headlights, revving his engine and speeding towards the Reliant. This animated scene could be a direct reference and role reversal. * This is the second time Bean's lime green Mini is completely destroyed, the first being the live-action episode, Back to School, Mr. Bean. * Dickie couldn't have been able to rebuild Bean's Mini since it was cube crushed. Cars that are crushed through the cube are damaged completely afterwards. * This is the first time that the Reliant has had a major role in a Mr.Bean episode, yet the driver still remains mysterious. Category:Animated Episodes Category:Season 4